Only In The Dark
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: No one knows the real reason Speedy ended his partnership with Green Arrow. BoyxBoy. You have been warned! OneShot...Maybe


"Ollie?" Roy asked entering his mentor's room. "Ollie, I heard you groaning...are you alright?"

Queen snatched his hand from his boxers and sighed. He looked up at his partner.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"Uh..."

He was surpised now. Was his sidekick _that_ oblivious? He could have laughed had he not been in this position.

Oliver was no saint. He had a wicked mind. He wished the world that he could think differently, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see his sidekick naked and sprawled out over the bed. He wanted to be inside him, making him scream and bleed. He wanted Roy.

"Speedy," he called before he cold stop himself. "Come here."

Roy frowned but went over to the older man anyway. Oliver sat up, wanting to slap himself for doing this.

"Sit."

"Oh...okay."

Oliver sat beside the seventeen year old and rubbed his leg seductively. Roy tried to hold back any feeling of discomfort as his mentor touched him. It was strange.

"You know," Ollie said smiling. "Tommorrow is the day."

Roy nodded excitedly "Yeah, I know. I can't wait."

"You know what I can't wait for?" Oliver asked huskily, throwing his arms around the teen.

"Ollie, you're scaring me," Roy said as Oliver's hands moved down way to close to his sensetive spots. "Stop...please..."

"Why?" Ollie asked with a large grin on his face. He was already so turned on by the small whimpers and shivers from his ward. He wanted to stop himself but he couldn't. He was too far gone.

Oliver licked the back of Roy's ear and smiled when the teen gasped. "Oliver, cut it out! What's gotten into you?"

Roy tried to pull away but Oliver slammed him back onto the bed. He smashed his lips against the teen's, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Roy squirmed and whimpered, trying to get away. He'd lost; Roy couldn't keep calm.

He started to yell and cry for help. Roy whimpered like a little child as his mentor stripped him down slowly.

"Ollie, _please!_" He cried pathetically. "Leave me alone."

Oliver's fingers traced the teen's lips slowly. He pinned Roy's hands above his head and kissed him along his jawline.

"You seem to enjoy this," Ollie chuckled feeling his ward's growing erection.

"No, I don't," Roy growled.

"Your body says different."

Ollie tied Roy's hands together with his belt and strapped him to the end of his bed leaving the angry and confused teen immobile from waist up.

He brought the redhead's throbbing member to his lips, moistening the tip. Roy drew a quick breath. Oliver took the teen's member in his mouth and sucked hard. Roy closed his eyes wishing that it would all just end.

Roy's hips bucked involuntarily. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he tried to escape. His wrists started to burn against the leather as his twisted them rapidly.

With a slight grin, Oliver got an idea. He pulled his head back and brought Roy's cock deep down his throat and moaned. Roy's attempts at escaping stopped for a moment. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as Oliver deep throated him until he came.

His face turned red from embarrassment. He never thought that he would ever do something so..._dirty_...to his mentor.

"Don't look so embarrassed Roy," Oliver whispered caressing the teen's face. "It's okay."

Roy nodded slightly wishing that that was it. Wishing that it was all over.

He saw Ollie reach for something on his nightstand. He fumbled with a small bottle, then came back rubbing his fingers together. Roy's eyes widened.

"No," he cried as a finger slipped past his virgin hole. Oliver worked his fingers in, preparing the sidekick/partner.

"AAahhhh!" Roy screamed as Oliver shoved his large manhood inside the crying teen.

"Oliver stop! PLEASE!"

Ollie thrust into him faster. He moaned out Roy's name biting his lip. Roy screamed as Ollie's cock tore through his ass. Blood spilled on the blankets, forever staining them.

Roy screamed himself hoarse as Oliver came inside him. He collasped on Roy, leaving him tied to the bed. His cock was still engulfed by the teen's anus.

Roy's hands finally slipped free from his binds. His wrists were bleeding freely from the wounds that his escape attempts left on him. He painfully pulled Ollie's penis out of his ass and fell to the ground. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched his sleeping mentor. Under the bed he saw a bottle of vokda laying there...empty. Ollie had just bought that bottle yesterday, he thought as he crawled his way to his room.

Roy laid there in his bed curled in a ball crying. He was broken now; beyond repair. He would never be able to look at his mentor or the rest of the JLA the same again...


End file.
